


This is What We Are

by TheFairysPath (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Series: The Path I Took (WWTDP 2018) [28]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 1600s sex slang, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cosplay, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderswap, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Renaissance Faires, Shameless Smut, diamory, skoliosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/TheFairysPath
Summary: Gray and his datemate Natsu are cosplaying at the Renaissance Faire, but take a break to do mischief…staying in character all the while.(Fic #7 forWhen We Take Different Pathssexuality week.)





	This is What We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splendidlyimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/gifts).



> Prompt = This is who we are + diamoric.
> 
> This is 100% in splendidlyimperfect's honor because they found 1600s sex slang and this is what happened when we stayed up too late.

Gray groaned against his partner. Natsu was thrusting hard against him, the brick wall digging into Gray's back, and his leather vest only did a little to soften the hard corners.

Not that Gray was about to complain. With Natsu's hands where they were, he hardly had time to notice things like brick walls.

"Mm, my lord," Natsu hummed, feigning surprise as their palm slid over the front of Gray's trousers. "Touch of the duke?"

"Maybe," Gray panted, relishing the feeling as Natsu's fingers made sinfully quick work of his shirt buttons.

"I've been feeling like changing my costume," Natsu murmured in their usual voice, still grinding against him as they whispered in Gray's ear. "The dress doesn't feel like me anymore. Which is why I brought breeches, after all."

Gray played with the elaborate ties up the back of the gown. "Means you have to undress."

Natsu glanced around the little alleyway they found themselves in, Ren Faire tents obscuring them from view.

"I do indeed," they said.

Stepping away from Gray's embrace, Natsu reached back and began to unfasten their outer layers. They watched Gray as they did so, expression taunting and seductive, sliding the shoulders of the dress down with a sensual shrug. They looked bashfully to the side as they pulled down their underlayers to reveal their chest, and Gray's cock gave a hard throb at the display.

"Fuck, I love you," he said.

Natsu smiled.

When they were down to petticoats, they slid these down their thighs, letting their cock spring free in another tantalizing show. Gray nearly gasped seeing that hard, red dick bobbing in his direction.

"Mmm, Natsu," Gray groaned. "Put your trout where I want it."

Natsu pressed in close, rutting against Gray's breaches, which were still on. Gray watched a dot of precum from Natsu's cock mark the front of his trousers, and he felt a telltale twinge run through his body.

"Fuck me," Gray said, brain whiting out and period terminology fleeing him. "Please…"

"What is that…the fifth time you've asked me to today?" Natsu whispered in Gray's ear. Their bodies weren't touching, but Gray could feel Natsu's warmth, knew if Natsu just moved a little closer…

Natsu stripped him with proprietary speed, and soon Gray was bending over naked against the brick wall, hands braced while Natsu fingered him and slid their cock up and down against his ass.

"In," Gray muttered. "In."

"I'm coming," Natsu said, tip poking against him and making Gray shiver. "Or I will be soon."

Gray's knees just about gave out.

He was shaking when Natsu slid into him, cock thick and hard and so fucking  _big_  inside him. Gods, they hadn't done this without lube or condom in a while, and while Gray was still stretched from their enthusiastic fucking this morning (once in the shower and once on the bed while 'getting dressed'), he felt the squeeze and wondered like usual how on earth Natsu fit in there.

"I'm gonna…miss your heavers," Gray said, thinking of the padded bralette and shift on the ground as Natsu moved inside him. He gasped. "But in breeches, you'll be able to bop me easier."

"Yeah," Natsu said, grin in their voice. "All I have to do is push your breeches down a bit, unlace mine, and I can occupy you anytime you like."

"Gods, Natsu…"

Natsu's naked skin against Gray's was comforting, their intimacy with his body a relief.

"I—love," Natsu eked out, "playing at all fours with you—gods…"

They thrust against him and wrapped Gray close as their body jerked with pleasure.

So fast, Gray nearly said, proud of how quickly he could get Natsu off, but he was breathing too hard.

The pair had a minute of wondrous aching closeness, panting and gripping each other, before Natsu pulled out carefully and then flipped Gray around to press him to the wall.

"Do you have a bauble for me?" they taunted, running their fingers lightly up his cock.

Gray shivered.

"Y-Yes. Yes please."

Natsu never did anything by halves, and when they sank down and took Gray between their lips, they took as much of him as they could fit. Gray moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the rush up his insides as Natsu sucked him and laved hard at his tip.

Letting pleasure fall forcefully from his body some minutes later, Gray sank back against the brick and let his partner rise and curl against him.

"Love you," Natsu murmured, kissing his chest and leaning their forehead on the spot.

"Same," Gray murmured back. "And I love…"

"Yes?"

"How you change; how I never know what's coming next. I love how you're everything and none."

"You're so gay," they snorted, running their fingers over his chest.

"Diamoric," Gray corrected proudly. "That's what I am."

"You're Natsusexual," they said with a grin.

Gray huffed.

"If that means I get to love my genderfluid asshole partner, sure."

Natsu laughed.

After a few more minutes, they heard sounds growing louder in a nearby tent.

"We should probably get dressed," Natsu said, glancing around their secluded spot.

"I suppose."

"You like being naked."

"Why not?" Gray shrugged. "Like I said before: easier to play at bob-in-joe."

Natsu grinned. "You're really getting into character, aren't you?"


End file.
